


Gotta Go Fast

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Boys Kissing, Card Games, Comedy, Dragons, Duelling, Friendship, Humor, Internet, M/M, Memes, Mild Language, Mischief, Public Display of Affection, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Robots, Romantic Comedy, School, Science Fiction, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Slash, Technology, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rook’s been around Ohdo Yuga enough to know when not to show all his cards.
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Ohdo Yuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gotta Go Fast

Gotta Go Fast

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Established Yuga x Rook.

Summary:

Rook’s been around Ohdo Yuga enough to know when not to show all his cards.

* * *

Rook pounded his hand to the class’ metal door, trapping the decidedly shorter Yuga in a wall pin of love.

Gakuto freaked out. PDA was an absolute violation of school statutes!

Romin reached for her camera phone, but Rook did “the thing,” killing the battery, as well as the batteries of any nosy devices close by.

“It’s too late to tell me to stop! It’s too late to tell me to stop!”

“Who’s telling you to stop? If we don’t speed things along, the Student Council President’s gonna put us on notice!”

Just 6:66 until recess was up…Then, Gakuto would have to officially shut them down.

The devil inside Rook flared up. He could do it! Kiss Yuga, here in open view!

Thanks to his ability (what Yuga and Gakuto dismissed as a scientific fluke), footage of the creator of Rush Duels and his friend locking lips wouldn’t make it onto the net.

“You’re not summoning Rush Dragon Dragears, Rook. If you’re going to do it, do it.”

After a moment of reflection, Rook displayed cunning, calmly backing off. “Later, Yuga.”

“Ehhh? Why?”

“That drone. I know you’ve got it hovering around somewhere, livestreaming! Do you deny it?”

Yuga’s playfulness was transparent. “Nope!”

The little shit.


End file.
